Mystique
by rangers21A
Summary: One of my old fics reposted. This one's a prequel to my other story entitled "Kevin." It takes place during the episode "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter," and acts as a sort of alternate ending to that


Lois was tired of Peter using her in his schemes. At this moment, she was covered in blue body paint and made to look like Mystique from X-men. Lois didn't even like superheroes! But it was all to help their daughter, so she just sucked it up and lived with it.

Peter had promised her that she wouldn't have to go too far with Neil Goldman. He would be waiting in the motel room next door to burst in when Lois said his cue.

She heard the sound of a segway outside, followed by a nasally voice. Neil had arrived. Lois got in position behind the door as Neil walked in.

"Hello?" He said. "Am I too late for the Q&A?"

Lois revealed herself, shutting the door. "Yeah," she said seductively, "but you're just in time for the T&A. Rawr!"

"Mrs. Griffin, wh-what are you-?"

Lois shushed him. "You can call me Mystique." She purred, throwing Neil on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Mrs. Griffin, this is wrong!"

Lois looked to the door, expecting Peter to come in. What the hell was taking him so long?

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Peter was busy giggling at an episode of SpongeBob. "Dad, shouldn't we go catch Neil now?" Meg asked.

"In a minute, Meg. This episode's almost over."

"But dad, I really think- Ha! That guy got hit on the head with a coconut! Pull up a chair for me."

In Lois' room, Neil was getting suspicious. "Mrs. Griffin, why are you looking at the door?"

"Huh?" Peter still wasn't there, so she would have to stall a little more. "Uh... Does this answer your question?" She said, not knowing how to respond properly.

Lois didn't know why, but the next minute she was making out with Neil. "Oh, Mrs. Griffin!" Neil exclaimed, kissing her back. For a nerd, he was a really good kisser.

Peter still hadn't arrived, so Lois had no other choice. "Take off your pants." She purred. Neil quickly did as told, removing his costume as fast as he could. "Oh, my God!" Lois exclaimed. Neil's cock was huge! "How is it so big?"

Neil shrugged. "I take a lot of vitamins." Screw the plan! Lois wanted that cock inside her! She slowly started licking the head, then put the whole thing in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh, wow!" Neil moaned. "Mrs. Griffin-"

"Neil, please call me Lois."

"Sorry. Lois, you're really good at that!" After a few more minutes of getting his dick sucked, Neil said, "Lois, can I 69 with you? Your ass looks really good in that costume."

Lois wasn't one to argue against getting her pussy eaten, so she positioned herself on top of Neil's face and kept sucking him off.

As Neil ate her out, Lois could barely contain herself. He was an amazing pussy licker! She moaned loudly as Neil found her sweet spot. "AHHHH! OH, NEIL!" She moaned as she climaxed.

"I hope we're not done yet." Neil said.

Lois smirked. "Not by a long shot!" She laid down on the bed. "Come over here and fuck me!"

Neil leapt up and jammed his cock in Lois' snatch. "Ohhhh, my gawd!" Lois moaned. She had never had anyone so big inside of her.

Neil bent over to suck on her nipples while he pounded her tight pussy. "Lois," he grunted, "I'm gonna cum!"

Wow, did this kid have a quick trigger! "Well, pull out then!" But it was too late. Neil moaned loudly as he came inside Lois.

"Sorry." He panted, laying down to catch his breath.

Oddly, Lois was perfectly fine with it. She was more annoyed that she hadn't had a chance to cum. "We're not done yet!" She said, rubbing Neil's cock until it was hard again then mounting him like a wild stallion. "Ohhh, yeah!" She moaned. "You better last longer than last time!

Lois moaned and groaned as she bucked her hips on Neil's enormous cock. "Fuck! Neil, I'm so close!"

"So am I!" Neil grunted.

Just a few... More... Seconds... But it was too late. Neil exploded in Lois' pussy again and had to stop to catch his breath. "Goddammit, Neil! Why can't you last longer?" Lois complained. "I still need to cum!"

Neil sat up, his cock hard again. "There's still one thing we haven't tried yet." He said, smirking.

Lois returned the smirk and got down on all fours with her ass up in the air. She never let Peter fuck her in the ass, but she was desperate to cum and was willing to try anything.

Neil slowly inserted himself deep in Lois' asshole, causing Lois to practically scream from pleasure. Neil's giant cock felt even better up her ass! "Ahhh! Yes! Ohh, fuck me, Neil! I need to cum! I need... To... AHHHHHH! CUUUUUM!" Lois screamed as she climaxed. Neil started slowing down now that Lois had gotten what she wanted. "I never told you to stop!" She said. "Keep fucking me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Neil said enthusiastically, picking up the pace once again.

"Ohhh, yeah! Neil, cum in my ass! Fill my ass up!"

"As you wish." Neil grunted, shooting a huge load in Lois' asshole.

Finally satisfied, Lois and Neil flopped onto the bed to cuddle for a bit. "That has to have been the best sex of my life!" Lois panted.

"Mine too!" Neil replied. "Say, Lois, how about tomorrow you come over to my-"

"Shh!" Lois shushed him. "Quick! Get your clothes on!" Neil quickly got dressed just as Peter burst into the room.

"Aha!" He said. "Well, Meg, it looks like your boyfriend is in violation of your contract. Not to mention, he's putting the moves on my wife."

"Took you long enough." Lois said while Meg gloated to Neil over being freed from their contract.

"Sorry, Lois." Peter said. "Hope you didn't have to do much with the little weirdo."

"Don't worry," Lois said slyly, with a wink to Neil, "we didn't do much."

 **...**

"Oh, Neil! Fuck me harder!"

It had been a couple weeks since the night in the motel, and Lois and Neil's sex sessions had become almost daily. "AHHH! NEEIIIL!" Lois moaned as she climaxed.

Lois relaxed on the bed while Neil put his clothes back on. "I wish you could stay longer." He said, putting on his pants. "I could probably go another round.

Lois giggled. "Don't tucker yourself out, tiger." She paused for a moment, trying to think of how to say what she had to say. "Neil, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Lois?"

"Well, remember our first night together, and how you came in my pussy twice? Well... Turns out that I'm... Pregnant."

Neil stared blankly at her. A few moments passed, then he fell face first on the floor, completely unconscious.

Lois sighed. She had expected that. It didn't matter. She could easily convince Peter that the kid was his if Neil didn't want it.

At least this sort of thing wouldn't happen again.

(To see this sort of thing happen again, read my other fic, _Kevin_ )


End file.
